


Frills and Petticoats

by MrsAlot



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Bodice-Ripper, Clothing Kink, Clothing Porn, Fetish Clothing, M/M, Rough Sex, Sticky Sexual Interfacing, What the hell was I thinking, dirty - Freeform, old desprate robot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-06
Updated: 2015-04-06
Packaged: 2018-03-21 15:28:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3697445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsAlot/pseuds/MrsAlot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ratchet takes advantage of Drifts kink to win a bet...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Frills and Petticoats

**Author's Note:**

> this was inspired by the delightful and amazing work of nospear on Tumblr, seriously, go check her work out! its fabulouse!
> 
> The way she draws ratchet in dresses and high heels makes me swoon and die all at once, i started this ages ago and to help me get out of my writing slump i sat down and finished the blasted thing off...
> 
> please don't judge... i don't know what i was thinking....

“D-Drift…” Ratchet stuttered out as the sword mech pushed his legs open and the soft lacy skirt with it’s many petticoats up over his thighs. Geary servos scraping over his white plating made the Medic shudder with anticipation. The young mech had shoved the Doctor into his office, locked the door and pushed him roughly up onto the desk. The bot then attacked him with fierce hungry kisses that left the medic hot and panting.

Drift stepped back just enough to pull the doctor sharply back onto his peds, spin him round and then forced him back over the desk with a thunk. Ratchet gasp turned into a shameless groan as he chest hit the flat surface and his feet were roughly kicked far apart. Drift again lifted the many layers of alien fabric up, now to expose the medics pantie covered aft. Under the sheer pink material, he could see the already open and ready arrays, the doctors impressive spike erect and hard, trapped behind the thin layer of cloth. Bio light glowed invitingly behind the fabric, the valve opening fluttered eagerly, lubricants already dripping freely and having soaked the materiel through. 

“Ratch… your so wet and worked up already.” Drift growled throatily, feeling his own fans kick into a higher gear at the delicious sight.  
“Your that surprised? Given all the looks you’ve been sending my way today?” Ratchet murmured, casting a little smirk over his shoulder at his younger lover. But the other bots eye’s were dark and scowling.

“Looks I’ve been giving you?! What about the others?! What the frag were you thinking coming out dressed like this?!” Drift scowled harshly “You should of herd so of what I did! The things I was hearing from them?!” He let out a low dangerous growl from behind gritted denta. “I could feel their EM fields, They wanted you! Primus, they wanted you so much, the lust in their fields was almost overwhelming. I wanted to kill the lot of them for daring to think of you like that! Your mine!” Anyone else would have been worried by the way he sounded or about the almost wild look Drift had on his face. The sudden darkness there would have most cowering… But Ratchet only smirked.

“I can take care of myself, you don’t need to worry… and besides, they weren’t the ones I did this for. There was only one bots interest I wanted.” Ratchet moaned, swaying his hips invitingly, hoping Drift would just shut up and touch him properly already.  
“I know,” The TIC face softened a little as he looked down on his lover spread so helplessly out before him, there was no way he could stay too mad at him. “Aww, Frag it Ratchet, you won, with a dirty trick mind you, but I don’t care.” Drift rumbled, racking his servo tips hard down the medics thighs again. “You won and now I’m going to make you sorry you did.”

Ratchet shivered, Drifts voice sending chills and heat through his frame all at once. He’d put this silly get up on… to win a stupid bet. An outfit Drift had tried to get Ratchet into almost as long as they had been together. The medic had excepted the ex Decepticons fetish for lingerie (He’d become quite fond of it himself if he were honest). But this was a whole new game. 

Drift had come back from a planet side trip and brought the Doctor a beautiful, but utterly over the top, dress. It was black with Energon pink trim, with many fine, white, delicate looking petticoats and decorated with satiny pink ribbon’s. The craftsmanship was exquisite but he’d never put it on. Saying it was just a little too much for him… at least till now. In his last desperate attempt to get his lover to cave in, he’d pulled out the box and struggled into the frilly outfit.

He’d even went so far as to change his ped bases for the high heeled ones Drift was so fond of. When he’d looked in the mirror, he had to admit that even though it was a nightmare to get in, the overall affect was… highly attractive. But by holy Primus, it was one thing to put it on in the privacy of his own quarters, it had taken every ounce of his steel to put it all on and actually step foot outside go out in public. The reactions he got were almost as bad as he thought they would be.

He’d put up with the stares, questions, leers, cat call, wolf whistles, lude remarks and down right sexual advances from other mechs (even maiming a few who tried to get too familiar). All just to win a stupid bet to prove that he could last longer without interfacing then Drift. It had been a ridiculous bet to start with, but Ratchet had been determined not to brake first and he was confident that he wouldn’t. He’d gone for hideously long periods without it before, it shouldn’t have been that difficult.

However, since becoming involved with the ex-Decepticon, he’d found his need to be physical with him had become almost a daily necessity for him to even function. Unfortunately, Drift had shown to be far more patients then the medic had anticipated. Nearly a month had gone by and no more then a maddeningly beautiful smile, a chaste kiss, holding of hands or cuddle from the younger mech. Even in the berth the bot seemed content to just snuggle up and go into recharge. It had driven the medic batty.

The medic was ashamed of himself. He was seasoned war veteran. He shouldn’t be acting like some hyped up rookie with no self control. When had he become this needy and horny old mech that would reduce to ridiculous dressing up and desperate ploys to entice and seduce his younger lover?

But thank Primus it had worked. If it hadn’t, by the end of the day he would of grabbed Drift and just interfaced with him right then and there on the deck where ever they happened to be. Screw whoever was around. Luckily for him… his plan had worked and only taken a couple of hours of spread gossip, a few heated gazes and flirty looks between them before Drift finely snapped. Stalking up to him and hissed that he better get to his office or Ultra Magnus was going to throw them both in the Brig for indecent exposure. Ratchet had never moved so quickly in his life…

“I can’t believe your mine… your too good to me.” Drift lent over to murmured into the medi audio as he rubbed the sodden fabric over his more then ready opening. Ratchet mewled and squirmed on the desk, his spike leaking and valve twitching eagerly for his lovers touch. Rubbing against the fabric felt so good but he needed more.  
“Ugh… Drift… please…” He whined shamelessly, too far on to care about his pride, he wanted the Sword mech so desperately. “Please… I need you… now… it’s been so long…”

Drift bit his lip and groped the red aft with his other servo, almost enough to dent the metal, loving the sound of his handsome doctor begging. The wet opening quivered gently under his fingertips before he push against the cloth so that it just breached inside, gently caressing all around the medics rim. Ratchet keened loudly, his first row of internal sensors being assaulted with delightful feeling. His body coming alight as the fabric tickled and scratched at the sensitive nodes.

Drift worked him over slowly pushing his digits and the material further and further in, enjoying the sight and sounds more then he thought possible. The TIC managed to get in up to his seconded joints and begun thrusting at a maddening slow speed curling his servos with each stroke. Ratchet felt his whole frame flush with heat, his fans whirred loudly, it was all so obscene and kinky, the dress, the heels, the desk, it was a whole new side to himself that Drift had awakened in him and by Primus he was really liking it. 

“Such a dirty old mech… but I like that.” Drift chuckled lowly. “I’m going to frag you so hard… such a shame I’m going to make a complete mess of this pretty dress of yours…”   
“S-sokay…,” Ratchet panted and managed to cast a wicked smile over his shoulder. “I can get others…” Drifts shock turned into a predatory grin.  
“Oh Ratchet,” The young mech growled. “You are such a tease…” He withdrew his damp servos and cloth from the older bot, enjoying the sad little moan the doctor made from the loss of sensation and the sight of him rutting against the desk, trying to alleviate his need.

The sound of the TIC panel snapping open filled the room and he wasted no time in letting his eager spike rubbed all over the wet fabric covered opening… groaning as he took a moment to just enjoy the sensation of the sticky, slick and silky fibres and the heat coming form the wanton mech that ground back into him was entirely too enticing. He had planned on just moving the panties aside to take his medic… but his earlier playing gave him a much better idea.

He repeated what he’d done with his servos, pressing against the cloth so it entered along with him as he opened the mech up with his spike. Ratchet gasped as his valve was stretched wide and rubbed by the material covered head of Drifts impressive rod. He whimpered helplessly servos clawing at the desks as he chewed his lip plates trying to stifle the stupid delirious smile on his face. This was so much better the he thought it would be.

Even though the panties had a remarkable amount of elasticity, they were now pulled taunt against the medic white thighs, tight over his straining spike as Drift pushed in as far as the cloth would let him without tearing, which wasn’t far. It all felt amazing. The swords mech hissed in pleasure, Ratchets almost scorching heat, his slickness combined with the wonderful feeling of the cloth rubbing all over his straining spike. He swivelled his hips, stimulating as many nodes as he could reach. Making the medic gasp and groan beneath him. He could listen to those sounds forever.

“You want it like this?” He asked huskily. “You want me to frag you through your pretty knickers?” Ratchet didn’t have the brain power to answer right now, he was too desperate, to needy, he just moaned, wiggling his aft, Drift chuckled. “I’ll take that as a yes then.”

The TIC begun to thrust slowly, coming all the way out before sliding back in as far as he was able, pulling the materiel taunt as he tried to get as deep as possible. It had both of them panting, hot and heavily from the unusual stimulation. It wasn’t long before Drift was so worked up he started thrusting more roughly, really testing the materiel strength as he begun pounding into the willing hole and against the tight fabric. Ratchet gasping and sighing beneath him with every move only served to fuel his almost burning desire.

Drift pulled out, took hold of a petticoat covered hip in one servo and the pink ribbon laced back of Ratchets dress in the other, threw his restraint to the wind and with a snarl thrust back in, hard. They both yelped when they felt the fabric rip inside the medic, it could only take so much punishment after all. It didn’t hurt, but Ratchet had wailed so beautifully as the ex Desepticon was suddenly driven hip deep into him. His whole body shook as he was violently filled so completely. The medic let out a delighted sob, after going so long without him, feeling his young lover deep inside him again was bliss itself.

Drift vented heavily, groaning throatily as he was entirely seethed in the older mech, feeling the callipers flutter and squeezed him tightly, it nearly had him overloading right there. He’d missed this mate far too much. Drift didn’t let go of the elaborated corseted back of the dress, the mech grinned savagely, secured his hold, and gave a sharp tug on the ribbons, tightening them as he brutally. Ratchet only moaned in delight as the bodice contracted around his frame, heightening his arousal. The TIC kept his hold tight as he begun assaulting the now full assessable wanton valve around him. With the panties now in ruins, the tattered silky shreds that still clung in and around the mechs valve only served to stimulate the pair as they fragged hard on the desk, caressing both Drift and Ratchet as he was rammed again and again by the thick spike. 

It was only moments before the pair were on the edge of overload, they both knew that having gone so long without being intimate together meant their coupling would not last long. Neither cared particularly as the wonderful sensations of the ex-Decepticons gloriously crafted spike hammered deep and hard into the older mech without remorse. Hitting the deepest sensors with shocking force. The younger mech readjusted his grip for the last leg, his servo getting cause up in the frilly material ripping in the process, He growled, fans roaring as he neared his completion.

“Ratch… Ugh!” He snarled, “You going to overload for me? Like the filthy old mech you are?” Ratchet whimpered, frame shaking, running hot and reaching his limit, the younger mechs words were all he needed to throw him over the edge.  
“DRIFT!” The medic cried out, scraping his servos hard against the desk surface as his entire neural net flared with white hot energy. His valve clamped down hard around the spike inside while his own erupted with gusto over the lace petticoats beneath him. 

Drift yanked hard on the lacy back causing a few to snap from stress, getting another gurgled squeak from the overloading mech beneath him as he roared in completion. Coming thick and fast, he shot his transfluid deep inside his older lover, flooding the tight passage he ground his hips roughly into the mechs aft to revelling in the deliciously spamming valve around him, never wanting the feeling to end. Ratchet cooed happily beneath him, enjoying the afterglow of a good hard fragging and the sensation of warm liquid pouring into him.

It was a while before either of them regained enough sense to move and their systems returned to some normalcy. Reluctantly Drift pulled himself free of the medics warm embrace, ridiculous amounts of glistening pink tinted transfluid spilling free with him as he withdrew, making an even stickyer mess for the poor doctors aft. He guess he had been storing it up for a while. Ratchet whimpered, his abused valve fluttering, expelling even more lubricants and transfluid with each tired clench. If Drift weren’t so spent he’d happily take his the medic again and further abuse that gorgeous valve, as things stood, he was going to need a good hour to rest before they did anything else.

True to his word though, he’d made a complete mess of the medics beautiful black and white dress… the white petticoats beneath him were stained horribly with pink transfluid where the medic had overloaded over them and there were tears where Drift had pulled and gripped it to hard or where it had gotten caught on their frantically moving bodies and torn. The pink ribbons were now frayed and broken. The panties were utterly destroyed. Sodden and shredded. The medic was a shameless mess… exhausted and spread across his desk, tattered dress strewn over his exposed and leaking aft… twitching valve still wide and open, fluid trickling down out and down his white thighs…he looked so beautiful… Drift was sure he wouldn’t love anyone more…

“You know… you might have to make this a regular thing?” Drift murmured as he lovingly caressed the medics aft.  
“Hun?” Ratchet hummed lazily, cracking open an optic, a dreamy happy smile across his face.  
“Wearing the dresses out… I think I like you walking around looking so sexy… and knowing only I get to touch you…”  
“Well… if this is the result…” Ratchet chuckled sleepily. “I might just think about it…”


End file.
